Something about you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Kouga made many mistakes in his life, but they are all in the past. Trying to move on and build a life for himself and his friends. The biggest mistake he can remember is ignoring a girl who loved him. Now as a normal human he seeks to do things right. AyamexKouga, *Oneshot*, Fluff, feels, Modern A/U, Reincarnation, memory loss, high school


**Another Ayame and Kouga fanfic for those who enjoy this ship**

 **Not many fanfictions about these two which makes me sad**

Kouga had never been a very popular guy, most people avoiding him or seeing him as a troublemaker. Always having a teacher call him out and comment on his appearance or fights with other students. Saying how he needed to act more like a mature young man, instead of acting like a child and that he needed to grow up sometime.

This was hard to do, given he never even knew his parents and had lived on his own most of his life. Having to rely on himself to get by and doing often unthinkable acts to get food and money. It wasn't till his preteens that he managed to get the benefits that he needed to get by and find a home for himself, though it had taken some time.

Because of this, he wasn't very good at socializing and didn't get on well with others easily. However, Kouga generally just argued with other students, very rarely coming close to visible fist fights. Being labelled a delinquent because of this, when in fact he was simply a moody guy. Yes, so what he wasn't the type of guy who smiled a lot or who was friendly.

He was always hanging out with his two companions and best friends, Hakaku and Ginta. They were like brothers to him having known them his entire life, but were softies deep down despite their appearance. They all shared an apartment together, having 3 rooms to themselves and splitting the bills. None of them had anywhere to go so they lived together as roommates. Getting by on living allowance and what part time jobs they could get.

He currently worked at a bar as it was the only place he could get away with having an attitude. Taking no shit from customers and making sure that no fights took place within the vicinity. The pay he got from the job was decent and he got some reasonable tips, though he had to keep it a secret from the school as to not get into trouble.

He was at that time of his life where he wanted a girlfriend. But most of the girls at their school were scared of him. Keeping their distance of him because of his rough nature, scared he would hurt them. He wondered if he would ever meet anyone, he doubted it because of his reputation being such a troublemaker. None of the goody goody students would so much as give him a second glance.

He heard them whispering about him in class and during break, saying how he looked scary and how he always was in a bad mood. When it was hard not to be knowing everyone in your year was so nosy and assumed everything about you despite not actually knowing jack shit about his life. So yes, his behaviour was reasonable.

All he wanted by this point was to go home, take a bath, eat dinner and get ready for work. His buddies knew about his part time job and income but they would never tell. They were doing odd jobs on the side, Ginta worked part time as a waiter and Hakaku was looking to work in an office when he was older as he enjoyed being part of a team.

As he left school for the day, he got the feeling that he was being watched by someone. Eyes burning into the back of his head, not in a threatening way but it certainly made him uneasy. Eventually, he turned his head to look behind him ready to confront whoever it was. As he did so, he spotted a girl staring at him. The longer he stared at her, the more he felt like he had met her before.

Stunning green eyes that shone like a jewel and bright red hair that she kept tied up either side in bunches. She looked younger than him despite her uniform clearly showing she was a second year like him. From where he was stood he could see she was very cute. For whatever reason, in his head he could see memories of her, but they were from a very long time ago. The clothes she wore were strange and almost caveman like.

For whatever he was drawn to her and he could sense something familiar about her. But he had somewhere to be and he had shit to do, but his friends would be able to look after themselves without him. They were clumsy and sometimes foolish, but they weren't complete idiots. They had some sense of intelligence and intuition about them.

He sighed heavily and decided to approach the young woman. I mean he didn't have anything better to do, I mean Ginta and Hakaku would be playing video games or messing about anyway. They had jobs, but being students like he said they worked part time. They had their days off like anyone else so they could study or goof off.

As she saw him approach, the girl visibly panicked knowing she couldn't escape. Hiding behind the wall in a desperate attempt to not be seen, although she knew it wasn't working. She couldn't think of anything else to do, she had never been caught or noticed by him before so she had no idea of how to react or what to do in this situation.

* * *

Kouga stared down the girl silently, the longer he looked at her the more he was able to realize how cute she was. Somewhat baby faced with a fair complexion, but very pretty. At least now they could have some privacy to talk and nobody would approach them. He had to say, he had never really had anyone follow him around the school before.

The girl blushed profusely, bowing her head and staring at the floor. _"Shit, shit shit. Why didn't I just watch from the classroom or run away?"_ she mentally scolded herself. She probably looked like a stalker or something, he had to hate her now. God, why did she have to be born such an awkward person. She hadn't meant any harm, she just didn't have the courage to speak to him.

Despite being told she was cute, Ayame had confidence to an extent. When it came to the people she loved, she had a strength about her brought out by her desire to protect them. Unless she knew you or was comfortable around you, she could tend to babble or get uncomfortable as she had no idea of what to say to them whatsoever.

Kouga then sighed heavily, deciding it was about time he speak to her. I mean, if not he looked like he was trying to intimidate her. "Ayame right?" he asked casually. Somehow, he knew her name, despite the fact he had never met her before. But something about the purple flowers in her hair bands gave it away, on a side note they did suit her.

Ayame's cheeks darkened almost matching her hair, wondering how he knew her name. She had never told him it before, sure she had sent him notes but never put her name. Hell, all this time she had watched him from afar until now. Trying to let him know she cared subtly, since it felt like everyone else in their year hated him with a passion.

She knew he wasn't a bad guy or his friends wouldn't think so highly of him. Anyone who was mean, would never treat their companions as kindly or look out for them as well as he did. Her grandpa had always taught her to never judge a book by their cover, to instead follow her instincts and heart to judge whether or not that a person was bad or good.

Kouga shifted and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly feeling his own cheeks heat. He probably sounded crazy, most likely freaking the girl out by saying all of this to her. Calling her up after catching her watching him, only to interrogate the poor girl with odd questions and comments. He already had a bad rep around the school as it was.

"I… I get the feeling we've met before. A long time ago" he confessed hesitantly. Something about her was so familiar, her voice, her face and her appearance. But he couldn't explain why. Though she acted shy and awkward now, something told him that underneath she was a tough cookie who was more than capable of handling herself.

The girl shifted, averting her gaze from him to the floor again nervously. "M… Me too" she replied timidly. However, this Kouga was being nicer to her than the ones she could see from the past. The one from her memories ignored her or treated her coldly, treating her as if she was a nuisance. This one was sweeter, gentler even. Aware of scaring her or giving off a bad impression.

Kouga then felt his own cheeks redden, half expecting her to laugh at him or call him weird. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his chest, a feeling he couldn't explain but didn't hate. He had wanted a girlfriend for some time, but had never found anyone who would even look in his direction. This girl was really cute and obviously interested in him, though shy about it.

At least she was self aware of her actions and genuinely meant no harm. He couldn't help but wonder if she had any friends, which would explain why she was alone. Causing him to feel bad for the poor girl, it would explain why she was so timid and watched him from afar. She wasn't used to spending time around other people.

But then he was one to talk, considering he lived with two guys and had little to no experience in talking to girls. He had no idea of what to say or how to react knowing this girl liked him. He was used to people running away or avoiding him, not to see girls staring at him with lovey dovey eyes from behind something. This wasn't a romance novel for crying out loud.

But he wasn't going to waste the opportunity that he had been given. He racked his mind of casual conversations that were used as pick up lines, eventually finding the first one that came to mind. Something that most girls enjoyed, in order to make conversation. Though, he had to admit he needed to work on his pick up lines or flirting.

"So, um… you like ice cream?" he asked awkwardly. This was probably the corniest thing he had ever said in his life, feeling like a massive idiot. But like he said it was the first thing he could think of. How far this would go and what would happen in the future was a guess to him, but for now they could just take baby steps and work their way there.

The girl perked up upon hearing this, an eager expression on her face and her eyes lighting up brightly. She looked really cute, almost childlike even. An air of innocence about her that made him want to crack a smile. Similar to how a puppy would act when you showed a ball to play with or gestured them to come sit on your lap.

"Yeah" she replied happily. She couldn't believe he was talking to her, Kouga the known troublemaker and wild black mutt of their year. For so long she had imagined what it would be like to be close to him. This felt like a dream come true to be doing this with him. Though it wasn't anything big, just to be spending time with him made her happy.

Shyly, the two started to walk away from the wall towards the gates of the school together. Not knowing what to say to one another in this situation, but they were both pretty happy. Not really used to spending time with unfamiliar company, yet at the same time sensing a familiar feeling from being around one another for some reason.

As they walked along, Kouga placed his hands in his pockets for comfort. Trying to muster up his courage to continue speaking to her. Though his mind was mostly blank at this point. "So, um… won't your family mind?" he asked curiously. They had just met, but it was routine to let your family know where you were. They may be worried about her staying out so late after school.

Ayame smiled at him shyly, causing his chest to tingle again like before. What was it about this girl? He didn't know, but he could feel his heart racing every time he looked at her. "Its ok, Grandpa will understand" she replied in a reassuring manner. He knew about her crush as she had told him before. They would have so much to talk about later on.


End file.
